Ashes Remain
by DoubleD11798
Summary: *This is the THIRD installment of my Rage stories. Make sure you have read "The Perfect Weapon" and "How Could This Happen To Me?" first.* Months after the crew's encounter with the kidnappers and the general, everything seems to be calm and peaceful...until it all begins to fall. *This is more than likely the last of this series.* Rated M for violence and language.
1. Time's Up

Ashes Remain

As soon as Rage heard the fifth car crash, he knew something was wrong. Rage was in the middle of recording a Mapstravaganza episode with Hollow.

Rage: And now onto competitive.

Hollow: Where I'm gonna kick your ass again.

There was a sound of a car crashing outside Rage's place.

Hollow: Damn, that's like the fifth one in the last minute.

Rage: I'll go check it out.

Rage stood up still wearing his headset, and looked out his window.

Rage: HOLY SHEEP SHIT!

There were many zombies everywhere outside. People were screaming, and running in fear.

Hollow: Jesus…I see them as well, Josh…We need to get to the safe house!

Rage: Ring up the Sheeple, and tell them to meet us there. I'm going to find my brother and my parents.

Hollow: That's still a fucking horrible name…but I'm on it.

Rage dropped his headset, grabbed his phone and keys, and put his lizard in his pocket. Just as he was about to run out of the door, Rage remembered something…He ran over to his closet, and dug through some things. He finally pulled out a safe, and unlocked it. The things that were inside of it were his shotgun and his Rage suit.

Rage: It's been a long time…

Three months to be exact. After Rage had gotten out of the general's hell, he swore to himself that never wear it again unless he had to…Time's up. Rage's mind echoed with the words that Captain Burke had told him when they had met at the hospital.

_We've…found signs of the infection starting in a small town in Japan. We have been trying to slow it down, but soon enough, it will spread throughout the entire world._

Rage put the suit on, grabbed his semi-auto shotgun, and ran out the door. His hood-mask naturally closed around his face. There were a couple of zombies in the hallway, but Rage just ran past them. He ran down the stairs, but he was tackled to the ground by a zombie. Rage kicked it off, and shot its head off. Rage got up, and ran outside towards his car. As soon as he got inside, many of the zombies nearby crowded around the car while trying to get in. Rage turned the car and the radio on. "_The Final Countdown_" was playing. Rage drove over the zombies, and began to head towards the highway. The highway was completely jammed with other people who were trying to get away as well. Rage noticed a hill leading up to the highway, and he got an idea.

Song: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

Rage put his car at full speed towards the hill.


	2. Watch You Crawl

The car went airborne for a couple feet, and then it landed on two cars on the highway. The highway was completely filled with cars.

Rage: Fuck it.

Rage, since his car was on top of the others, began to drive over and onto other people's vehicles. As he drove on top of the other cars, his car began to crush theirs.

Rage: Sorry! But, hey…I guess you could say I'm quite SMASHING as a person. *Laughs* Get it 'cause…I'm running over…and you don't even care…Yeah, you're probably just pissed.

He kept driving over the cars until one of them exploded out of nowhere. The car sent Rage and his car flying off of the highway and onto the streets below…Luckily, his car had landed right side up, and he just kept on driving.

*Minutes Later*

Rage turned a corner, and pulled up to his parent's house. The door was wide open.

Rage: Please…God…no…

Rage got out, and ran into the house. There were two zombies eating off of two corpses on the floor. Rage shot one in the back of the head. The other one turned around, and tried to lunge at Rage. Rage tackled it to the ground, and shot it in the stomach. It was still alive, but it couldn't move. Rage got back up, and looked at the dead bodies on the floor. They were his mother and father…

Rage: NO!

The zombie's head exploded due to Rage's shout. Rage's hood-mask opened, and he fell to his knees with tears running down his face. Then he heard a voice.

Mini-Rage: J-Josh?

Mini-Rage ran over to Rage, and hugged him.

Rage: W-Where w-were you, Alex?

Mini-Rage: I was in the closet…I heard a loud noise, so I hid. Why are you crying, Josh? Where mom and dad?

Rage's mind raced.

He doesn't know that…should I? No…not now…

Rage: They must've left…t-to some supplies. We'll meet up with them later. We need to go, Alex, now.

Rage's mask closed, and they ran out to Rage's car. Soon enough, Rage began driving back into the city. Then his phone rang, and he picked it up.

Rage: Hello?

Hollow: Josh, it's me, Hollow.

Rage: What is it?

Hollow: I'm almost there, and everyone else is on their way as well. You get your family?

Rage: Y-Yes.

Hollow: How far are you from the warehouse?

Rage: Maybe like thirty minutes.

Hollow: Hurry, Josh.


	3. Once Again, Holy Shit, Juke

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Rage pulled up to an old and abandoned warehouse. The doors of the warehouse opened, and Rage drove inside. The doors shut, and all the zombies outside were blocked out. There was nothing inside the warehouse though. It was completely empty.

Rage: Where are they?

Suddenly, the spot where Rage's car was on began to lower into a huge and hidden room. Everyone was in this hidden base. Rage drove his car over, and parked it next to some other vehicles. They both got out, and Rage's mask opened. The crew's families were there also…as well as Hollow's dad who eventually fixed the issues that were between them. Tyde was also there, and he saw Rage first.

Tyde: Hey, Josh!

Rage and his brother walked over to everybody, and Hollow went over to Rage.

Hollow: Didn't think you'd make it.

Hollow looked at Rage and his little brother.

Hollow: Josh, where are your parents?

Mini-Rage looked at Rage. There were some other kids playing on the other side of the room.

Mini-Rage: Josh, can I go play with the other kids?

Rage: Yeah, Alex, but can you do me a favor?

Mini-Rage: What?

Rage pulled out his pet Aylia.

Rage: Can you watch her for me?

Mini-Rage nodded, took the lizard, and ran over to the other kids.

Hollow: Josh, where-

Rage: They were d-dead when I g-got there…

Hollow: You're fucking with me…right?

Rage: No…I'm not…

Hollow: Jesus…Josh, I'm so sorry. Look, if there's anything-

Rage: Don't tell my little brother. He doesn't know.

Hollow: What about the rest of your family?

Rage: Haven't heard from them in a while…So, this is the place Juke has been working on for the past few months now?

Hollow: And Ellie.

Rage: *Laughs* Romeo.

Hollow: If the world wasn't going to shit right now, I'd hit you so hard right now.

Rage: Where's Juke?

Hollow: He's arguing with Ellie over at the control station.

Rage and Hollow walked across the room to the Juke and Ellie.

Juke: Look, all I need to know is, is this place completely secure?

Ellie: This is the fifth time you've asked me, Juke. YES, nothing can get to us down here.

Juke: I'm sorry…I'm just worried and nervous about everything that has happened…Oh, hey, Rage.

Rage: I see you've invested your money well.

Juke: Took us all three months to build this masterpiece. Fortunately, we knew that this was going to happen.

Suddenly, there was a loud "AHHH!" Rage then jumped, but it was only Pocket. She was laughing as well.

Rage: Don't do that, Pocket.

She smiled, and hugged him.

Pocket: Glad, you finally made it here.

Ellie: Hey, Zoey, can you get me a camera feed on the outside of this place?

Then the blue and holographic girl appeared on one of the control panels.

Zoey: Of course. Oh, hello, Raje.

Rage: What the-

Juke: It's a long story, but I basically put all of her pieces back together.

Rage: How did you manage to do that?

Gubiak: *Coughs* Slave labor *Coughs*

Juke: Gubi, if some pays you, it's not slave labor.

Gubiak: No lunch breaks…

Juke: I paid you five hundred quid!

Gubiak: I did ninety-five percent of the work. What did you do?

Juke: Hey, I supervised.

Gubiak: You didn't even have the decency to buy me a drink!

Zoey: ANYWAYS, here, Ellie.

Suddenly, a live video feed appeared on the station's monitor. There were thousands of zombies everywhere outside of the place.


	4. The Realization

Hollow: Fucking Hell…

Ellie: Thanks to Rage, we knew that the walkers would eventually invade Europe. We would be dead if he never met that captain.

Rage: Is there anywhere else in the world that is still zombie or walker free?

Zoey: No…the entire planet is infected.

Rage: Do we have everyone here?

Juke: Almost…we don't know where Curaxu or any of the Sunfury are. When it all started, we couldn't make any contact with them.

Zoey: Guys…I've got good news and bad news.

Ellie: Go ahead, Zoey.

Zoey: The warehouse's roof is jammed, so it won't open unless someone manually cranks it open. That is when we want to leave this place.

Juke: And the good news?

Zoey: That was the good news...Bad news is I've intercepted a military communication system…They're going to bomb the city tomorrow.

Ellie: W-What?

Pocket: You're joking…right?

Gubiak: Well, we're fucked!

Rage: Does ANYONE know where Curaxu might be?

Hollow: He told me the other day that he was going to visit his parents' house in London. There is a possibility he might be there.

Juke: Zoey, get me the location of Curaxu's parents' house.

Zoey: Alright, I've got it. It's a few houses down from the convention center we crashed into months ago.

Rage: Then let's go.

Hollow: I'll go with Josh.

Juke: Make it quick, men.

Pocket hugged Rage, and he then started walking to the cars while Ellie and Hollow kissed.

Ellie: Good luck.

Rage: *Whistles* Come on, Hollow. We don't have time to waste.

Then the two ran back to their cars.

Rage: So, Hollow.

Hollow: What? You think I'm embarrassed that anyone saw? *Laughs* That was the old me. Besides, have you and Pocket even-

Rage: Quiet, she'll hear…I'm just waiting for the right time.

Hollow: Well, time's up, Josh. You're not going to be getting any perfect opportunities anytime soon.

Rage: Anyways, who's car are we taking?

Hollow: My new truck.

Rage: *Laughs* You finally got rid of that old piece of crap?

Hollow: Hell yeah, man.

The two then climbed in the truck, and Hollow drove it to the center of the bunker. The truck was then lifted up into the warehouse. The doors opened, and they drove out while running over many zombies.

Rage: The highway is jammed.

Hollow: I've got a better way to get there.

They turned the street corner. There was so much fire and destruction.

Rage: The street is blocked off ahead by a lot of debris. We won't be able to get across.

Hollow: Check this out.

Hollow pulled a switch on the steering wheel, and two metal wings popped out on both sides of the truck. At the back, two high powered engines popped out, and began to start up.

Rage: HOW MUCH FUCKING MONEY DOES JUKE HAVE?!

Hollow: This was all Ellie.

Then it shot down the street, and lifted off of the ground. Within minutes, the truck was flying at a steady altitude. All over the city, there were tons of buildings on fire, zombies everywhere, and people who were still trying endlessly to escape.

Rage: You think it'll last?

Hollow: Juke's bunker? Dear, god, I hope it'll be able to endure the bombing.

Rage: No, I meant the city…The world even.

Hollow: I don't think we can ever come back from this.


	5. The Confrontation

A little bit later, they arrived in London.

Rage: Where the hell is the convention center?

Hollow: It's right below us. I don't know how you could forget what it looked like.

Rage: I tried to forget about all of that. I just wanted things to go back to normal.

Hollow: Let's be honest, Josh. You are the complete opposite of normal.

Rage: I appreciate your honesty, prick.

Hollow brought the truck down to the street, and landed it. Just then, Zoey began to radio in Rage and Hollow.

Zoey: Guys, the address of the house is house 117 on your street.

Hollow began driving down the street.

Hollow: 115…116…117!

They pulled up to the side of the house. Hollow pulled out his magnum from his holster on his right side. He checked the rounds in the barrel.

Rage: Still have it?

Hollow: Never getting rid of this baby.

He grabbed his sniper rifle, and slung it on his back. Rage checked his shotgun.

Rage: Got any shotgun shells?

Hollow: Why the hell would I need shotgun shells?

Rage: I'm just wondering.

Hollow: Why? You out?

Rage: Almost…got three shots left.

They climbed out with weapons drawn. There were multiple zombies outside of the place. Hollow aimed his magnum at one of the zombies' heads.

Rage: Hollow, don't waste the bullet.

Hollow turned to Rage, who had his shotgun on his back.

Rage: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO!

All the zombies, who were nearby, fell as their heads exploded.

Hollow: And you said you needed ammo.

They walked up to the door, and Hollow knocked.

Hollow: Anyone in there?

There was no response. Hollow then kicked the door down, and they ran inside. Hollow slammed the door shut, and he turned around to see multiple guys aiming their guns at them. Rage also had his shotgun out, and was aiming it at the men. All of them were wearing black, but they looked slightly familiar.

One of the men: Why the hell are they here?

Another man: Why would Josh come here?

Rage: How the hell do you know my name?

Hollow slid his magnum back into the holster. He put his hand on Rage's shotgun, and lowered it.

Rage: The hell are you doing?

Hollow: It's Sunfury.

Rage: Then where are their suits? Where's Curaxu or Janakin?

One of them: We have the suits put away in case we needed to use them for a fire. Curaxu and him are in the back.

Rage: Macaronnie?

The man nodded. Rage and Hollow then walked past them, and entered the kitchen.

Curaxu: I'm telling you, Janakin. We can't stay here! They'll start to get in sooner or later.

Janakin: Where the hell can we go then? This is the only safe place we can find.

Curaxu: We're gonna die here…If you won't listen, then I'll take them out, and we'll find some place that is safer.

Janakin: Excuse me? You're doing anything with my men. Last time I checked, I was the leader!

Curaxu: Well, you're one fucking-

Rage: Excuse me, gentlemen.

Curaxu: Rage? Hollow?

Curaxu walked over, and bro-hugged Hollow and Rage.

Curaxu: What are you doing here?

Hollow: We came to find you guys. We have a well-suited place with supplies. It's Juke's bunker, which is underground.

Rage: We want all of you to come with us. This place is safe.

Janakin: How secure is this place?

Rage: It's a fucking underground bunker. What do you think-

Hollow: Josh.

Rage: It's secure.

Curaxu: Janakin, it's our best option.

Janakin: That's for me to decide…If you guys are certain that your place is secure, then…let's go.

Then they walked back to where the rest of the Sunfury were.

Janakin: Alright, boys, we're moving to a safer place. Get your suits on, and grab your things. We're leaving now.

Once everyone had grabbed their gear, Hollow opened the door. Suddenly, a zombie leapt on top of him. Everyone was scrambling to grab their weapons in time. Hollow was holding it a few inches away from his face, but then a long blade went through the zombie's head. The blade exited, and Hollow looked up to Curaxu, who was holding two katanas.

Macaronnie: One ugly mother fucker.

Rage helped Hollow up.

Hollow: Thanks.

Curaxu walked out first, and began to kill more zombies nearby. Then everyone walked out as well.

Rage: Hollow.

Hollow: What?

Rage: How exactly are we going to fit all of them in your truck?

Hollow: They better be able to squeeze.

When they reached the truck, Hollow and Rage got in the front while the rest got in the back.

Rage: Good thing that you guys are so CLOSE to each other. *Laughs* Get it? Because you're all jammed back there.

No one responded.

Rage: Well then, you guys are really KILLING the mood. *Laughs*

Hollow: Josh, let me remind you-

Rage: I know. I know.

Hollow started the car up, and pulled the switch. The truck then transformed into the truck-plane.

Hollow: Might wanna hold on.

Then it shot down the street, and lifted off into the night sky.


	6. Long Journey Awaits

Later, the truck pulled inside of the warehouse, and was lowered into the bunker. After they parked, they all walked back to everyone.

Juke: I see you found them.

Juke and Ellie shook Curaxu's and Janakin's hands.

Janakin: You sure this'll hold?

Juke: Yes…for now at least. That's all going to change tomorrow.

Curaxu: Wait, what?

Ellie: The military is going to bomb the city tomorrow.

Janakin: Please tell me you're joking.

Ellie: We all wish we were.

Curaxu: So, what's the plan?

Juke: We're going to scavenge for some more supplies. After that, we'll leave the city.

Hollow: So, we're not staying here?

Juke: That's correct. I don't want to risk anyone's lives by staying here.

Curaxu: What do we need? Supplies wise.

Juke: More food, water, and ammo.

Curaxu: Then I'll go with a few of Sunfury.

Hollow: I'm coming too.

Ellie: Count me in.

Juke: Alright then, good luck.

Then Hollow, Ellie, Curaxu, and three Sunfury members left the bunker.

Juke: I'm surprised you didn't want to go with them.

Rage: I've had enough of the walkers today.

Juke: Then you can help Zoey and I find a place for us to head to once it all starts.

Rage looked at the digital map on the monitor.

Rage: Fiji sounds nice.

Juke: I meant somewhere where we can survive.

Rage: Alright then.

He scanned over it again.

Rage: I would say America, but that's probably fucked, so…

Rage turned to Juke.

Rage (In a heavy Scottish accent): Hello, laddies and lassies, I say we should go to Scotland.

Juke: Jesus, Josh…

Zoey: Raje has a good spot. Scotland's infected population is much lower than most others.

Rage (Still in heavy Scottish accent): Does that mean we're going to Scotland?

Juke: I think so.

Rage: Hey, Evanz!

Evanz walked over to Rage.

Evanz: What is it, Rage?

Rage (Still, for some reason, in heavy Scottish accent): You know where we're going?

Evanz (Sarcastic): I don't know. Scotland, maybe?

Rage: No, actually, we're going to Africa.

Evanz: We'd all be dead in minutes.

Rage: Way too hot.

Evanz: No, we'd all kill ourselves because we wouldn't be able to deal with all of your bitching and complaining.

Rage: Wow, man. That actually hurt.

Evanz: Anyways, are we going to Scotland?

Rage: I'm not going to tell you now.

Evanz: Juke?

Juke: Yes, we are.

Rage: God damn it, Juke! Fucking hell.

Evanz then walked away back to everyone else.

Rage: (Yells across the room): Hey, Fluke! You wanna know where we're going?

Fluke (Yells back across the room): I don't give a fuck!

Rage: Jeez.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently.


	7. This Is The Way The World Ends

Rage: What the hell was that?

Juke: Zoey?

Zoey: They've…started the bombing.

Juke: Get me contact with Hollow!

Zoey: You're patched in.

Juke: Hollow, do you read?

Hollow: What the fuck just happened, Juke?

Juke: They're bombing the city.

Then the ground shook vehemently again, and a large explosion went off in the distance.

Juke: Get back here, now!

Hollow: Working on it.

Juke turned around to see that everyone was behind him, and they were looking at Juke for guidance.

Gubiak: What's the plan?

Peace: When are we leaving?

Juke: As soon as they get back, we will leave the country, and we'll head to Scotland. The infection rates there are lower than others, so we will have a chance.

Hollow: We're here, Juke! Open her up!

Seconds later, the truck lowered into the bunker, and they ran to everyone else near Juke.

Hollow: We've got plenty of supplies to last us for awhile.

Ellie: Those sons of bitches are climbing up buildings now.

Juke: Zoey, are we ready for takeoff?

Zoey: All systems are green light for takeoff, but someone will need to open the warehouse's roof before we can get airborne.

Evanz: I'll do it.

Evanz then walked to the center, and was lifted up to the warehouse.

Rage: But where's the jet?

Juke: This is the jet.

Suddenly, the floor of the warehouse opened, and the bunker underneath started rising up.

Zoey: I've got a track on missile. IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS US!

The roof of the warehouse slowly opened as Evanz cranked a rotating switch. The bunker lifted up to the sky a little bit higher than the roof. Just then, wings shot out from the sides of it. Two high-powered engines popped out of the back, and windows appeared in the front and sides of the bunker-plane. There were hundreds of zombies climbing on top of the warehouse as Evanz began to kill them with his two Uzis.

Zoey: Twenty seconds until impact!

Juke: Evanz, get in here!

More and more zombies began to climb onto the roof.

Evanz: Just go!

Juke: We're not leaving without you!

Suddenly, a nearby missile shot towards them, and then Zoey pushed the bunker away at full speed.

Evanz: Goodbye, my friends.

Then the missile hit the warehouse in a giant explosion.

Rage: NOOOOOOOO!

Military jets nearby suddenly crashed into the ground as Rage let out the cry.

Zoey: I'm sorry, sir. Routing the course to Scotland now.

Rage just sat there, and stared out of the window. Then, all of a sudden, all of the power went out including Zoey. The bunker-plane began to fall down to the city swiftly.

Hollow: What the hell?!

Ellie: Must've been an EMP!

Ellie ran over to the controls.

Ellie: Juke, we're going to need to use our backup plan.

Juke: Hit it!

Ellie pulled a large and red lever on the panel. As the bunker was only feet away from the ground, it suddenly vanished out of sight before it could collide.


	8. The Crash

Then the bunker-plane reappeared, and crashed into a nearby forest below. Fortunately, it had crashed on its right side up. Rage and Hollow walked out first with their weapons aimed as they scanned the area.

Hollow: We're clear.

Everyone else then exited the bunker.

Fluke: Where the hell are we?

Ellie: I…don't know…I didn't have time to pick a destination for it to teleport us to.

Hollow: Can we get our cars out?

Ellie: No…our emergency barriers have activated for some reason. Those barriers are blocking the cars.

Rage: Can you disable it?

Ellie: Maybe…but it will take awhile.

Hollow: While you work on that, Josh and I will find out wherever the fuck we are.

Fluke: I'll tag along with you too.

Hollow stared at Rage.

Hollow: You're not going to make a pun about what he just said?

Rage: I just…am still a little bit shook up over what went down back there.

Pocket grabbed his hand.

Pocket: We all still are. You're not alone.

Rage just remained staring at the ground silently. His hood-mask closed, he let go of her hand, and he started walking away. Pocket's face showed her expression of hurt.

Hollow: Just give him some time. That's all he needs.

Pocket: I know…I just…

Juke: Anyways, we'll set up a camp here while you go searching.

Hollow and Fluke then followed Rage into the darkness of the forest and the night. The guys had flashlights on their weapons in order for them to see.

Hollow: You alright, Josh?

Rage: Y-Yeah, it's just…this is some scary shit.

Hollow: No one said the zombie apocalypse would be nice.

Rage: No, not that…It's the dark.

Fluke: You're afraid of the dark? *Laughs*

Rage: Fuck you.

They continued walking into the darkness until they saw a zombie, on the ground, eating off of an animal.

Fluke: Damn, the poor thing couldn't even fight back.

Rage got closer, and realized what it was. It was a sheep. Rage's mask opened, and then he lost it. He ran over to the zombie, and shoved him off. He began to hit the zombie's head with the butt of his gun. He continued to beat the shit out of it as tears ran down his face.

Hollow: Josh!

Even though the zombie was now dead, Rage just kept hitting its corpse over and over.

Hollow: Josh, enough!

Rage just ignored him, and kept smashing his gun against the dead zombie. Hollow then ran over, and grabbed Rage. Hollow shoved Rage over a few feet away, and Rage fell to his knees as more tears fell down his face.

Hollow: Josh, what the-

Rage: I-I COULD'VE SAVED HIM! I-I…I could've saved Evanz.

Hollow: There was nothing you could've done. He sacrificed himself to save us.

Rage: But why? He didn't deserve to die…Why couldn't it have been me?

Fluke: Don't let it get to you, Josh. The best thing we can do now is never forget him.

Rage: I know. It's just…I can't help, but feel that I could've done something. Why was I so scared? Why didn't I kill the zombies around him? Why couldn't I do something?

_It's because you're weak_

As those words rung throughout Rage's mind, he jumped.

Hollow: Josh, what is it?

Rage: I-It's nothing.

Rage stood up, and his hood-mask closed around his head.

Rage: When we get back, I'm going to kill every last soldier in England. I am going to find the bastard who killed Evanz, and I will kill him!

Hollow: As much as I want to agree with you right now, we can talk about that later. Right now, we need to find out wherever the hell we are.

As they walked away, flies flew around the dead sheep's body. There was something etched in on the sheep's hooves…like…someone's initials.


	9. The Camp

Back at the camp, the members of Sunfury were on watch as everyone else was surrounding a fire. They had set up boulders and logs as temporary walls, and the Sunfury guys were standing on the boulders.

Fluke's Mom: When are they coming back? It's been over an hour since they left.

Hollow's Dad: I'm sure they'll be back soon.

Evanz's Mom: I…I just can't believe he's gone! *Bursts into tears*

Curaxu: Juke, I can go look for them.

Juke: No, the effects of the EMP should be wearing off soon. When it does, we can radio in with them.

Peace: Hey, Ellie. How's it going in there?

Ellie was still in the bunker, and she was continuing to try to lower the car barriers.

Ellie: Still workin' on it.

Just then, a twig snapped in the distance.

*Meanwhile, with Hollow, Fluke, and Rage*

When they finally reached up the hill, they could see out into the open city. They could manage to make out some water…like a river or something. They saw a lot of homes, and a huge red bridge.

Hollow: Is that the Golden Gate Bridge?

Fluke: No way…Does that mean-

Rage: We're in fucking America.

Hollow: San Francisco, California.

Rage: We should head back.

Suddenly, the sound of many gun shots went off in the distance.

Hollow: That sounds like it's coming from the camp!

Rage: Let's go!

They began running back through the forest.

*At the camp*

Peace: There's too many of them!

More and more zombies began to surround the camp's walls of logs and boulders. All the children were inside the bunker with their parents while the rest were fighting outside. One by one, the zombies began to climb over the boulders and logs.

Juke: Stand your ground!

Suddenly, multiple gunshots came from behind the horde. Rage, Fluke, and Hollow began to take the zombies down. Slowly, ever so slowly, the horde of zombies decreased.

BANG!

Hollow shot one of the last ones in the head with his magnum. One more was crawling on the ground.

Rage: AHHH!

The zombie exploded into pieces.

Juke: We're clear, everyone.

The families walked out, and hugged their loved ones. Ellie and Pocket ran over, and hugged Hollow and Rage.

Curaxu: Good thing you guys got here when you did.

Fluke: We ran when we heard the gunshots.

Gubiak: You manage to find out where we're at?

Rage, Fluke, and Hollow looked at each other.

Rage: We're in America


	10. Not Alone

**Hey, I know it has been while since I have updated this, but I'm back for now. Basically, school has been a pain with back to back to back projects and essays. Not to mention chemistry...Anyways, thanks for sticking with the story, and I will try to keep posting more often.**

Gubiak: WHAT?

Ellie: How do you know?

Hollow: We saw the Golden Gate Bridge a few miles away.

Gubiak: Out of all the places…

Fluke: What's our status with the vehicles?

Ellie: I've lowered the barriers finally. They're ready whenever we want to leave this area.

Juke: We'll talk about all of this tomorrow. We've all had a long day today.

Rage looked up into the sky as the moon shined its beauty through the night.

*Later*

There were three guys on watch as everyone slept, Macaronnie, XxK1LLzZ, and Peace. Janakin then walked out of the bunker.

Janakin: I'm going to go for a walk, guys. Be back in a few minutes.

XxK1LLzZ: This late?

Macaronnie: You sure you don't want to go with someone?

Janakin: I can't sleep, and sometimes walks help me get my head clear. I've got my gun with me. I'll be fine.

Janakin then walked off.

Peace: What were you guys doing before this all happened?

XxK1LLzZ: Kickin' this guy's ass in our server's Quick Build.

Macaronnie: Fuck you. Everyone knows that I would've won.

XxK1LLzZ: Just like you thought when I kicked your ass in Pro Trials?

Macaronnie: So now you bring this up again? How many times did you have to sleep with Rage so that you'd win?

XxK1LLzZ: None, you bitch.

Macaronnie: Besides, how many times have you won a Quick Build compared to me?

XxK1LLzZ: It doesn't matter. I still kicked your ass.

As they continued to bicker at each other, Peace drowned them out with his thoughts.

Why the hell did I have to get stuck on guard duty?

There was a flash and a loud bang. Suddenly, a bullet went through XxK1LLzZ's shoulder, and he fell off of the boulder. Peace and Macaronnie quickly dove behind cover.

Peace: WE'RE UNDER FIRE!

Soon enough, the rest ran out with their weapons ready. The crew began to fire back into the forest.

Macaronnie: XxK1LLzZ is hit in the shoulder. Someone get him in the bunker!

Fluke and Tyde picked XxK1LLzZ up, and they took him inside. No one could see the enemy.

Hollow: Alright, Josh and I will head out, and flank them. Josh, head right. I'll get them on the left.

Rage: Let's kill these sons of bitches.

Hollow and Rage leapt over the boulder, and they began to sneak throughout the shadows. They both crept through the woods with a knife in their hands. There were so many gunshots going off. Just then, Rage's foot met with a rock, and he tripped. When Rage fell, his knife fell out of his hands. He began to search frantically for it. As that was going on, Hollow went behind the enemies' lines. Hollow walked up to an enemy stealthily. He covered the man's mouth, and brought him to the ground. Hollow stabbed the man in the chest a few times, and then Hollow stood up. Another man saw Hollow, and aimed his assault rifle at him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The burst of bullets from the man all missed Hollow. Hollow then quickly aimed his magnum at the man.

BANG!

The man fell over instantly. Hollow turned to see another man, in front of him, with a pistol aiming it at Hollow's head. Hollow stood there in disbelief. He had recognized the man.

Hollow: W-What? Y-You?

Before Hollow could say anything else, a metal bat hit him in the back of the head. Hollow fell to the dirt below him unconsciously.

The man with the bat: Sir, do you want me to kill him?

The other man with the pistol: No…he won't remember my face when he wakes. Take the men back to the camp, Tony.

Tony nodded, and yelled to the rest of the men. The gunfire slowly died down as they began to retreat. The other man walked further away into the forest.

BANG!

Another shot went off. The man had shot himself.


	11. Good To Be Alive

Rage looked around the area where the battle had happened with his flashlight.

Rage: Hollow?

The response was only crickets.

Rage shined his light over to some bodies, and recognized Hollow on the ground.

Rage: Guys!

Rage quickly ran towards the bodies as the rest of the crew followed.

Ellie: P-Please…tell m-me h-he's not…

Rage checked Hollow's pulse, and let out a sigh of relief.

Rage: He's breathing.

Rage and Ellie picked Hollow up, and wrapped his arms around them. Macaronnie then shouted towards everyone else.

Macaronnie: I've found Janakin!

Macaronnie and Gubiak picked him up, and everyone retreated back to the bunker. Janakin had a bad wound in his stomach.

Janakin: *Coughs* Last time I take a midnight stroll…

They took the wounded inside, and the mothers began to bandage them.

Peace: Anyone see the guys who did this?

Juke: It was too dark to see from over here. Rage, did you get a look?

Rage: No. By the time I got near, the fight was already over. Maybe Hollow got a glance.

Tyde: I guess we won't be finding that out for awhile.

Rage: Janakin, were you able to see who they were before you were shot?

Janakin: No. When I heard the shots, I came running back. Before I knew what was going on, I was caught off guard by one of them, and got shot. Next time, they won't be so fucking lucky.

Gubiak: We need to get the fuck out of here before they come back.

Rage: The city is only a few miles away. If we can get the cars out, we should be able to get out of here quickly.

Ellie: The barriers are down. Ready whenever you are.

Juke: Let's wait till morning. I think we all need the rest.

*Later in the morning*

As everyone waited in their cars outside the bunker, Juke looked around the inside of the bunker. They had gathered all their supplies, and loaded them into their vehicles.

Juke: Three months of hard work all just to go to waste…Sure gonna miss this place.

He reached into a data pad at the control station, and pulled out a computer chip. Zoey flashed to life.

Zoey: Sir, what's going on?

Juke: We're in America, Zoey. I'll explain later. Right now, we're relocating to someplace safe.

Juke walked out of the bunker, and climbed into his truck.

Juke: Let's roll, boys.

One by one, they drove through the forest. As Rage drove along, he turned to his sleeping brother sitting next to him in the car.

Rage (Mumbles to himself): I'll have to teach him how to shoot one of these days.

Rage reached into the glove compartment, and grabbed a CD. He then popped the CD into his radio, and tried to forget about everything.


	12. End of Silence

When they finally got out of the forest, they drove onto the abandoned roads. Strangely, there were no cars anywhere, but the view of the bridge was priceless.

Curaxu: Where to?

Pocket: Why not the bridge? We could use our cars as cover for a camp. It would only be for a little while until we can find a secure place.

Fluke: That's actually a nice idea.

Rage: I guess you should've been named BRIDGEt.

Pocket: *Laughs*

As Ellie drove along, she remained worried about Hollow.

Ellie: When do you think he'll wake up?

Hollow's Dad: From the looks of it, we don't know yet. Could be for a few hours, days, or never.

Hollow's Mom: Don't listen to him. He's just trying to mess with you.

Hollow's Dad: But in all seriousness, I'm sure he'll be up soon enough.

When they arrived at the bridge, the entire bridge was completely deserted as the same for the streets. They drove to the center of the bridge, and stopped.

Juke: Let's set our camp up here.

Peace: You sure this is a good idea?

Tyde: Any better ideas?

It was around one o'clock when they finished setting up the camp. They were all eating the food that they had grabbed before they left England.

Fluke: We going back home anytime soon?

Ellie: I doubt it. The bunker is immobile. We'd have to find another way out of here.

Tyde: Should we even go back?

Everyone turned to Tyde.

Pocket: Why wouldn't we?

Tyde: You saw how many walkers were there. So far, there have been a lot less here. Plus…is there even anything left of the city? Or even England itself? They might've bombed everything.

Rage: We are going back.

Gubiak: Why? It sounds so dangerous there.

Fluke: Josh, I know that you're-

Rage: I'm going to kill every last one of them. They're the reason why Evanz is dead. I will avenge him.

Evanz's Dad: You won't be doing that on your own. I'll gladly help.

Fluke: And how the bloody hell are you going to get there?

Rage: I don't know…but I will.

*About an hour later*

They were sitting around their campfire. Peace turned to Hollow, who was still Ellie's car.

Peace: He still out?

Ellie: Yeah…

Rage: Hey, Alex.

Mini-Rage came running over to Rage.

Mini-Rage: What?

Rage: Is it alright if I see Aylia for a little bit?

Mini-Rage: What do you mean? I don't have her.

Rage (Very worried): WHAT?!

Mini-Rage: I gave her to you…I think.

Gubiak: Last time I saw her, she was outside walking near the bunker.

Rage: And you didn't grab her?!

Gubiak: That was when we were being attacked by the bandits! What was I supposed to do?

Mini-Rage: We have to find her.

Curaxu: I could go look for her.

Janakin: I'll go too.

Fluke: But you're still injured.

Janakin: *Laughs* One bullet won't stop me. Plus, I could use the exercise.

Curaxu: We'll walk back to the forest. Don't want to risk anyone tracing our tire tracks back here.

In a matter of minutes, they were already off back to the forest.

*Around three*

Everything was calm…until a gunshot went off.

Tyde: They're back! Those bastards!

The same men from the night before were slowly advancing towards the crew while in a huge gunfight. Suddenly, multiple explosions went off, and parts of the bridge began to crumble off and into the water.

Juke: We need to go!

As everyone rushed into their cars, Hollow woke up. He looked around frantically.

Peace: What about Curaxu and Janakin?!

Rage: I'll go after them.

Pocket: Josh, don't…We need to go!

Rage: I'm not leaving them behind! No one gets left behind…no one.

Pocket turned back to Rage. Then she ran over, and kissed him.

Pocket: Come back alive.

Rage's mind danced with both excitement and shock. As the last ran inside their cars, Rage stayed with his shotgun. After he killed a few nearby men, his shotgun refused to fire.

Rage: Why now?! I couldn't run out of ammo any other time?

He threw it aside, and grabbed an M16. The rest of the crew began to drive off. Right before Ellie was about to leave with Hollow, Hollow stopped her.

Hollow: JOSH!

Rage ran over to the car.

Rage: What?! You need to go!

Hollow handed Rage his magnum.

Hollow: Before you go searching for them…I need to tell you who knocked me out…I know who their leader is…

Rage: Who?! Who attacked us?!

Hollow: Janakin.


	13. Brothers

As Ellie and Hollow drove away, Rage stood there by himself, numb. Time began to slow down as Rage's mind continued to race.

W-What? No…No…No…NO! He wouldn't…Janakin wouldn't…

Suddenly, a grenade was thrown over next to Rage's car. It exploded, and sent Rage stumbling to the ground. Rage's car was now a fiery piece of metal, and more and more parts of the bridge were breaking off.

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

Rage slid the magnum into his side holster, and leapt towards the enemies with his assault rifle in hand.

*Curaxu*

Curaxu: I'm telling you. We need to go back. You heard those gunshots.

Janakin: I'm sure they're fine. Right now, we need to find this lizard.

Curaxu stopped walking.

Curaxu: Why are you acting so strange? We're nowhere near the bunker anyway. Why are you leading us out here?

Janakin turned around to Curaxu. Janakin pulled out his M1911 from his holster, and aimed it at Curaxu.

Curaxu: W-What are you-

Janakin: You still don't get it, do you?

Curaxu: Janakin, what the fuck are you doing?

Janakin: I am going to give you one chance at this…Join me and the rest of my camp's men. We are starting our own civilization…without the crew. With you by my side, we can get the rest of Sunfury to join as well…Then we can take out the rest of the crew.

Curaxu: You were the one who attacked us last night! You shot yourself to make us think you were attacked! You tried to kill all of us! You bastard!

Curaxu knocked the pistol out of Janakin's hand, and punched him in the gut. The pistol fell to the ground. Curaxu threw his fist at Janakin, but Janakin caught it. Janakin then twisted it, and kicked Curaxu a few feet away. The two men each pulled out their katanas.

Curaxu: Why? Why would you do this to us?

Janakin: I never like Rage or any of them. They always pissed me off, and annoyed the hell out of me. You just HAD to become friends with them. Use Sunfury for yourself…I'm the leader! They're my Sunfury!

Curaxu: Not anymore.

The two men ran at each other with their swords ready to kill.

*Rage*

Rage looked at all the dead enemies. He had killed them all. Rage's assault rifle was now out of ammo. He threw it aside, and started walking with the magnum in his hand. The explosives from the enemies created a huge gap in between one side of the bridge and the other. There was no way to cross. As Rage entered the forest, he heard a scream.

*Curaxu*

CHING!

Their swords collided. Janakin then kicked Curaxu in the shin. Curaxu dropped his swords, and fell to his knee. Janakin swung his swords down at Curaxu. Right before it could hit him, Curaxu grabbed Janakin's wrists, and stopped him.

Curaxu: They always liked me better than you, Janakin. I was always the better leader!

Curaxu stood up, and kneed Janakin in the stomach. Curaxu ripped one of Janakin's swords out of his hands. They both began to duel with one sword each.

CLANG!

They collided again. Curaxu took the butt of his sword, and hit Janakin in the head with it. Curaxu wrenched the other sword from Janakin, and tossed it aside. Curaxu kicked Janakin in the stomach, and Janakin slammed back into a tree. He skidded downward to the ground. Curaxu raised the sword right up against Janakin's throat.

Curaxu: Don't make me do this, Janakin.

Janakin: Even if you kill me, my men will slaughter the rest.

Curaxu put the blade even closer to Janakin's neck.

Curaxu: I thought we were like brothers, Janakin. Before all of this, we would never dare to hurt each other or anyone of our own.

Janakin: Times have changed.

Curaxu slowly began to pull the sword away from Janakin's throat.

Curaxu: We can still come back from this…We don't need to fight anymore. We can make peace within our groups, and forget about all of this.

Janakin: *Laughs* We tried to kill each other. You really think that all of what has happened can just go away? That we can just come together that easily? That will never happen.

Curaxu had tears rolling down his face.

Curaxu: And to think that you were going to be my best man at my wedding…to be like an Uncle to my children…to be part of our family…You son of a bitch…You ruined everything!

As Curaxu swung the blade at Janakin, a zombie appeared behind him, and bit Curaxu in the shoulder. Curaxu let out a loud cry of pain as he shoved the zombie away. He brought his sword down, and sliced the zombie's head in half. As he turned back around, Janakin took another one of the other katanas, and stabbed it right through Curaxu's stomach.

Janakin: I never wanted to hurt you, Curaxu…but the crew must fall…no matter the cost.


	14. Pieces

*Rage*

As Rage ran through the forest, his heart raced as sweat rolled down his face. Rage's heart almost stopped. There, up against a tree, was Curaxu with blood all over him. Rage ran over.

Rage: No, no, no, no, no!

Rage stared at the wound in Curaxu's stomach from the sword and the bite mark on his shoulder. He knelt down with tears in his eyes.

Rage: C-Curaxu?

There was no response. Rage put his hand on the magnum and stared at it.

Rage: Y-You don't deserve to turn into one of them…

Suddenly, Curaxu's eyes opened, and he gasped for air.

Rage: Jesus Christ!

Curaxu: *Coughs* R-Rage.

Rage: You're still alive…Curaxu, where did that son of a bitch go?

Curaxu: Janakin…he…he turned on me…I didn't want to…I-I tried to stop it all…I….I…

Curaxu's eyes began to close slowly.

Rage: Hey! Stay with me, Curaxu.

Curaxu: Why does it even matter?

Rage: I'm getting you out of here.

Curaxu: No…you're not...even if you could treat my wounds…I'm bitten. There's no stopping that.

Rage: Don't say that, Curaxu. We still have time. We can find a CDC. We can get you fixed up.

Curaxu: We both know that's not going to happen.

Rage ran his hands over his face.

Rage (Sympathetic): What do you want me to do?

In the distance, there were zombies slowly making their way towards them.

Curaxu: Josh, I want to end it before I turn.

Rage's expression was as if every bone in his body suddenly broke at once. Rage pulled out his magnum.

Curaxu: No…save your ammo…I've got a better idea.

Curaxu reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. Curaxu: *Laughs* I guess you could say that I've got an explosive personality.

Rage managed to smile as he tried not to let his emotions get the best of him.

Curaxu: Josh…

Curaxu held out his hand, and Rage clasped his hand together with Curaxu's.

Curaxu: You and everyone have been good to me. You welcomed Sunfury and me with open arms. I have never been more grateful to anyone than you.

Now, Rage had tears running down his face.

Rage: The same goes for you. I am grateful to you for everything, Curaxu.

Curaxu: Take my katanas to help you get back, and make sure Sunfury listens to you.

Rage: W-What?

Curaxu: You're the leader of Sunfury now.

Now, the zombies had caught up to them and began to get closer. Rage picked up Curaxu's swords and clasped his hand with Curaxu's once more.

Rage: I will never forget you, Curaxu.

Curaxu: Thank you, Rage…Now go…I've got a present for these assholes.

Rage finally let go and ran away from the area. As the zombies approached Curaxu, Curaxu pulled out his grenade.

Curaxu: Come on, you sons of bitches…

They were about a few feet away. Curaxu pulled the pin out of it and let go of the grenade.

Curaxu: YOU'VE FACED CURAXU!


End file.
